


Triptych 2

by xtricks



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a merry month of masturbation challenge but I never finished the third planned story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Triptych 2

**Author's Note:**

> for a merry month of masturbation challenge but I never finished the third planned story.

They didn't need another doctor. Owen could do anything Martha could -- better. Except she'd saved the world, yeah, and he'd nearly blown it to pieces. And she had a great arse. Owen watched that arse when she bent and stretched and believed that's why Jack had her here. That arse. 

Not to replace him.

Fuck, he didn't want to work here anyway.

Owen worked late, until Jack and Martha left and gave Ianto an ugly grin when he saw Ianto looking after them too. 

"Guess he's got something else hot and black tonight, shit luck for you, though." Ianto just gave him a sidelong glance and stalked off to wank over his precious papers. He'd grown a thick skin, finally. Took long enough. Owen tossed his coat aside and left.

He worked in a hole in the ground. Home was all windows. And cold.

Owen liked that, the cold, because he could wash Torchwood off, skin steaming as he stepped out of the oversized glass box that was his shower, drink and lie back on a waterbed that made it feel like he was flying.

He put his hand on his dick because he didn't want to think about flying or planes winking out in a clear blue sky or ... he didn't want to think. His dick was great for that. And the cold.

Martha on his purple sheets, her nipples tight from the chill, her cunt wet and hot, the slick running down her thighs. Martha with that knowing face and no surprise when a weevil popped up from the sewers like a deformed jack in the box, no shock -- she already knew everything, knew more than they all did because Jack didn't keep secrets from her. Owen could tell.

"I know everything, little boy," Martha's mouth was pretty but she wouldn't put it on his cock. Owen's dick jumped in his hand and he pulled it, pulse racing through the skin. He squeezed until it hurt and Martha would laugh at him and Owen groaned. Pre-come welled from the tip and he rubbed his thumb in it and sucked it into his mouth. His balls pulled tight at the taste.

His cock was hot on his belly, the glass all around him like ice, and Owen rolled over, shoving a pillow between his legs. The pillow was feather soft, yielding but the sheets were dry and rasped on his dick. He pushed down harder, fucking the sheets because Martha wouldn't fuck him. She'd watch and he'd be desperate and she'd just watch him with the sky wide open like the cunt he couldn't have and Owen fucked the sheets.

He fucked the pillow, faced pressed to the mattress to smell his own sweat and groaned and came. Sweat cooled on his skin, his belly and cock and throat pulsed with heat but his back and legs and his heart were cold, cold, cold.

Someone like Martha wouldn't fuck some one like Owen and Jack wouldn't want Owen when he had Martha instead.


End file.
